you are so not my bacon
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Sam doesn't want to go public with their relationship. Freddie does. What could possibly make her change her mind? Short, most likely cliche, Seddie.


'Why can't I tell people we're dating, Sam? Why do you have such a problem with it?' Freddie yelled, raking his hand through his hair.  
'Hey, when we started this thing, I told you I wanted to keep it private. Why are _you_ having such a problem with it now? You knew what you were walking into when you agreed to it.' She yelled back, thanking god silently that Mrs Benson wasn't home.  
'Sam, when this thing started out, it was fun. Sneaking around, holding hands under the table, having this secret all to ourselves... But now, I've grown tired of it.' His voice got softer and he looked down at her. 'I want to be able to hold your hand in public, to tell you I love you in front of people, to be able to publically have a problem with any guy who looks at you. I don't want to keep hiding it.'  
She didn't reply, looking away.  
'Don't you love me?' He asked, quietly.  
'Freddie,' She sighed, a hot puff of air escaping her lips as she looked up into his eyes. 'Only since like, the 9th grade.'  
He almost choked with happiness. This was brand new information to him. 'That long?'  
She nodded silently, looking away again.  
'Then why can't we go public?'  
'Because!' She finally exploded. 'Look what happened last time! We broke up! It's too much, all the pressure from the Seddie fans wanting us to be their individual ideas of perfect, all the Creddie fans mad that we're together, everyone at school saying how we're not gonna last cause we're Sam and Freddie...'  
'Sam, let's show them they're wrong! I want the world to know you're my girlfriend.'  
'Look, I am your girlfriend, isn't that enough? Why do you want the world to know?'  
'I want everyone to know you're mine.' He said, cooling down again.  
'Well that's too bad.' She said. 'I'm going before Crazy gets back. Seeya.' She stormed out.  
He heard his front door slam and sighed, sitting down on the end of his bed, running his hand through his hair again.  
He rested his face in his palms and tried to calm himself. Getting into a fight with Sam right now just wouldn't help. He was just going to have to do his best to bring her round.  
He lay back on his bed, trying to get to sleep. He knew there was no way he would, but he was gonna try.

* * *

A scream made a half asleep Freddie jerk up. Oh god - it sounded like Carly.  
He ran out of his room and through the front door, out into the hall. Freddie saw Carly and Spencer hugging eachother, Spencer comforting her as she cried. 'It's okay Carls, you're out now.' He soothed.  
They were surrounded by 3 or 4 firemen, trying to put out a large fire in their apartment.  
'Oh my God, Carls are you alright?' Freddie asked, rushing over to them.  
'Y-yeah, I'm fine.' She muttered, looking dazed.  
'Okay, evacuate the building.' One fireman said to another. He nodded, pulling the fire alarm. Freddie refused to move from the hallway though, he wanted to stay with Carly and Spencer.  
'Were you two the only ones in this apartment?' The fireman asked Carly.  
She nodded, 'Yeah, I- Oh my God! SAM! SAM'S IN THERE! SHE'S IN MY ROOM!'  
'WHAT?' Freddie screamed. 'We've gotta get her out!'  
'Sir, we're going to do our best-'  
'That's my girlf- Best friend in there!' He screamed again.  
The fireman started barking orders to another, but Freddie didn't wait for them to take action. He sped into the apartment, fighting past the firefighters, and ran up the stairs. There was a lot of smoke, and he took a deep breath of fresh air before running into the hall.  
The fire shocked him, he almost fell over. But he had to keep going. Had to get Sam.  
Sam. Sam. Sam.  
He battled through the bedroom door, seeing a coughing Sam curled up in a ball, too intoxicated to move. He didn't dare open his mouth to scream her name, instead jumping over a fallen piece of burning ceiling as he reached down to pick her up. She wound her arms around his neck and coughed. He held her in his arms bridal style and began the journey back across the heavily smoky and burning room.  
Finally they made it, and he didn't put her down, instead running down the hall and stairs with her in his arms, welcoming the fresher air into his lungs. She coughed and spluttered, he knew she was finding it hard to breathe.  
'HELP HER!' He screamed, crying hysterically, running her into the hallway. He was pushed out of the way as paramedics began to work on her, he let them gladly. He fell into Spencer and Carly's arms and cried like a little boy.  
'Are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt!' People yelled at him. But Carly and Spencer hugged him tighter and whispered, 'Good job, Freddo.'

* * *

Half an hour later, the firemen finally put out the fire. The paramedics had taken Sam to hospital, and Freddie, Carly and Spencer went with them.  
They were sitting around her bed as she was unconcious, talking quietly as if they would wake her.  
'This is all my fault.' Carly whispered. 'She came in really late last night - I was half asleep, I hardly even noticed - so when Spencer called for me to get out cause of the fire - I totally forget... How could I forget her? She's my best friend, I...' She burst into tears.  
'It's not your fault Carly.' Freddie soothed. 'It's mine. If I hadn't had that stupid argument with her then she would have been safe in my apartment with me-'  
'Why was she in your aparment?' Carly sniffed.  
'... We were doing a science project.' He lied.  
Carly bought it though. Spencer interjected. 'It was no one's fault.' Then he chuckled. 'Well, Freddie. Looks like you've saved yet another life. Aren't you just a hero.'  
Freddie shook his head. 'Anyone would have done what I did.'  
Just then, a doctor walked in. 'Hello, guys. Good news, Sam's recovering well. She should wake up any moment. I hear this young boy's a hero?' He smiled, nodding at Freddie. 'If you don't mind me asking, is she your girlfriend?'  
Freddie was quick to deny this, the argument he'd had with Sam flashing though his mind. He started to speak: 'No-'  
He was interrupted by the small, now awake, blonde though. 'Yes, I am.' She croaked.  
He gasped, turning around to smile at her.  
She smiled back, tiredly. 'My boyfriend saved my life.'  
Spencer and Carly aww-ed quietly, they'd secretly had a bet the two had been dating behind their backs.  
'Guys could you er... Give us, a minute?' Sam asked quietly, and everyone nodded, Carly, the doctor, and Spencer leaving the room.  
Sam gazed up at Freddie lovingly. 'You saved me. You risked your life, running into that fire to save me.'  
He nodded quietly, stroking her face with his thumb.  
She reached up with her hand to touch his face, and then promptly smacked him around the head. 'What were you thinking?' She demanded, sitting up slowly. 'You could've gotten hurt, or killed! You could have died Freddie!'  
'Well I didn't!' He interrupted, chuckling. 'Anyway, I couldn't live with myself if I left you in there. If you'd have died, a large part of me would have gone with you. I'm not Freddie without you.'  
She started to cry, big tears rolling down her face. 'You're so stupid.' She hiccuped, leaning up to kiss him softly.  
He responded immediately, his thumb still stroking her face as his other hand tucked her hair behind her ear.  
She pulled away quickly, and he opened his eyes, dazed. 'Just so you know, you are so not my bacon.'  
'I know.' He smiled softly. 'You've been in love with me since the 9th grade.' He said smugly.  
'Don't push it, Benson.' She laughed, kissing him again.

* * *

_guys i hope you liked this! I know a fire fic isn't very original but I had a convo with someone I knew about whether they would save me from a burning building and then i was like ima write some seddie. So here ya go! _

_ps. I know I haven't updated my big bang fic, Matrimony, in ages, and I'm working on it, I just ran out of inspo:( If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please please please message me about it and I'll give you a big ass shoutout in the next chap:D thanks guys!_


End file.
